James you make me sooo mad!
by LadyJade
Summary: L/J fic read and review, help me improve with reviews!


Disclaimer: All the Characters belong to J.K. Rowling... so don't sue me, although i have no idea what'd you want from me.  
  
Authors Note: Please Review, and help me out, constructive critisism is welcome cause I know this sucks, but I figured I'd try to post my first fic. :)  
  
Lily Evans was short, smart, red-headed, and extremely strong-willed. She was friends with Arabella Figg, but besides her she pretty much kept to herself. She was smart enough to be on top of her class in charms and Head Girl of her year. She also liked Herbology. James Potter, was quidditch captain, Head Boy, popular, and extremely charming. He had girls falling at his feet, where as Lily had only 2 admirers, one she didn't even know about. Those two people were Severus Snape, and James Potter, who he himself didn't know it yet. Lily and James didn't get along cause she actually wanted to do something as Head Girl, and he spent most of his time playing quidditch.  
  
"Arabella!," said Lily Evans calling her best friend. "Do you know who I have to lead the ball with?" she asked.   
  
"Well James of course, he's Head Boy," replied Arabella.  
  
"This is the most stupid rule Hogwarts have! The guy is obsessed with quidditch, and all those pretty girls who fall at his feet! I mean who could like him but those dumb girls who follow him just cause he can ride a broomstick?"  
  
"Well he is also cute and smart! Although I don't have a crush on him, Sirius is perfect."  
  
"Did Sirius ask you out?"  
  
"Yup, this morning after Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Wow, that's great at least you get to go with someone you like."  
  
"Well, go talk to James, he's probably not so bad."  
  
"Alright, I will. See you later Arabella."   
  
She took Arabella's advice and was looking for like 20 minutes. "Great," she muttered, "now if only that stupid James Potter would actually be around here somewhere."   
"That stupid James Potter is right over here," said a voice.  
She turned around to see James Potter right behind her. "Oops! Sorry! You're not really stupid, it's just that I was a little mad and everything and I was supposed to go with Snape, and I had to tell him no and now he's mad at me and I went looking for you and couldn't find you for like 20 minutes, and I'm having a very crazy day," she said pretty fast.   
"Whoa slow down there girl! You actually wanted to go with Severus Snape? Are you crazy, out of your mind?! I mean for one he's a slytherin, 2 he's a slytherin, and 3 he's a SLYTHERIN!"  
"Well I happen to like him. He's very nice to me, and maybe if you didn't have your nose in the air from quidditch you would see he's not that bad after all either!"  
"I don't think so. How could you betray us like this?"  
"Who's "us"?"  
"All the gyffindors."  
"Well they all seemed to not care, and I'm sure they still don't. Why do you care?"  
"Because I don't want a girl of mine going out with Snape!"  
That just blew Lily to parts. "A girl of his" she thought! Humph there is no way she was "his" girl or would ever be!  
She started yelling at him "Your girl? Since when am i YOUR girl! I belong to myself thank you very much. I'm sorry if I don't think I'm just another girl to write down that was "yours" for your ego collection!!! James Potter, there is NO way in hell I am going to that dance with you. No way!"  
"Well for your information, Miss Evans, you are required to go to that ball with me, and if you go with me you are my girl. So whether you like it or not you have to be my girl. HA!," he retorted to her.  
"Ooooh James Potter you make me SO mad!"  
"Good that means you like me."  
:slap:   
"Oww that hurt Lily."  
"Well then leave me alone, I am dancing one dance with you at that dance, the dance we are required to and I'm going to step on your feet as hard as possible!"   
She stomped her feet and went away. As she went she could hear Sirius cracking up and saying "How long is it gonna take you to get her?"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In James' Dormitory  
  
"Sirius, what is wrong with that girl? I mean every other girl in this school wants to go out with me, and it's not like she has admirers running around for her either," said James.  
"Well it's obvious Jimmy boy isn't it? She doesn't like guys with big egos."  
"How does that account for Snape then?"  
"Maybe because he doesn't have all those girls hanging at his feet, and he doesn't brag about everything. He justs like to make you l ssociate with him, im surprised he doesn't call her a mudblood. In fact I bet he does and she's so weird she thinks he likes her!"  
"James, that's a little crazy. Seems like you've got a little bit of a crush on her."  
"A crush on that red-head! You must be nuts! Her red hair is very pretty though.  
"Whatever you say, James."  
  
--------------------------  
"That James Potter should get a life, Arabella!," fumed Lily.  
"What did he do?," asked Arabella.  
"He was saying all this stuff about how I'm his girl just because I'm going to the ball with him. I mean I don't even want to go to the ball with him! So I told him off."  
"Really, I thought he was nice and everything..."  
"Well you thought wrong obviously."  
"Maybe, Maybe not."  
"Maybe Not?"  
"I think that he likes you."  
"He just thinks that every girl should be just queing up to go out with him!"  
"Whatever you say Lily," said Arabella with this huge smile on her face.  
"Stop that you look like Sirius!"  
"Yeah, I must be hanging out with him too much, not that that's a bad thing. I think I am going to go see him now," said Arabella dreamily. In a daze she walked off to find Sirius.  
  
Lily was left to her thoughts. "Great now even my best friend leaves me." She then slumped to the ground and sighed. On top of all her troubles she now had to find Severus Snape and tell him she couldn't go to the ball with him. She wasn't in love with him or anything, but he was a sweet kid when he wanted to be. She couldn't blame him for hating James, since they always fought, and she wouldn't be surprised if he was angry she had to go with him. At least she could truthfully tell him that she wasn't dumping him or anything, and they could dance together after that first dance to. Lily wasn't exactly fond of breaking promises.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"How'd it go telling Snape," asked Abby.  
"He took it alright. He asked if it would be alright if he asked another girl, and I said it was fine," answered Lily.  
"That's good, at least you're still friends."  
"Yup. I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Night Abbs."  
"Night Lils."  
  
That night all Lily could think of was James Potter and how he had to have such a big ego, and be such a jerk. When she finally fell asleep she still couldn't escape him. He was in her dreams tormenting her. She woke up and decided to go the common room and read. At least it would be quiet and James Potter free, well she thought it would be.  
  
She sat on a chair by the fire and was fully engrossed in her book. She didn't notice a boy who couldn't sleep coming in the room. "What's she doing here? Maybe I should apologize for acting like such a jerk to her, even if she was going with that slytherin git," he thought to himself.   
  
He walked over to Lily and said "Hey Lily, well I'm sorry about yesterday I didn't mean to get you so mad and everything."  
She jumped. "What? Where did you come from," she whispered.  
"My dorm, where else?," he said looking at her like she had 3 heads.  
"Don't ever scare me like that again! And your apology is NOT accepted!," she said and walked straight back into her dorm.   
James was left thinking "Great, this isn't going to be easy at all."  
--------------------------------  
Next morning   
  
"I can't believe he actually thought I'd just end up in his arms after that. He thinks he's so great and the hottest guy on this planet. Well I don't, even if he is sort of cute, and sweet when he wants to be. No I will not like that stupid git," Lily thought." Get yourself up and go down to breakfast," she ordered herself. She started to feel herself again and went downstairs and was talking to Arabella.   
"Arabella! Anyone there," said Lily as she waved her hand in front of her best friend's face.  
"Yeah, sorry Lily."  
"Thinking about Sirius again," said Lily.  
"Yeah," said Arabella blushing. "I bet you're thinking of James!"  
"I do not like James, how many times do I have to tell you that," said Lily dryly.  
"Okay, whatever. Where's Remus? I haven't seen him in a while."  
"I think he went home again because he felt sick, it's weird he's never around."  
"Yeah it is."  
They headed up to Transfiguration next. Professor McGonagall was talking about their Newts.  
"Professor, we know about them already, how many times have we gone over this," complained James.  
"Some people actually study James and would like to listen so shut up James," snapped Lily.  
Professor McGonagall looked at them sternly. "That will be enough from the both of you," she said. She went back to lecturing them.  
"Lily, Lily?," whispered James.  
She ignored him and tried to pay attention but it's hard to when someone's calling your name. She finally turned around and shouted "What?" toward him. He just replied with a huge grin on his face "Nothing."  
Professor McGonagall looked at the both of them and said "5 points from Gryffindor each. And you will both get detention, see me after class. Now start paying attention."  
They both shut up after that. James didn't care as he got detention enough times that it wasn't a big deal, but Lily had never gotten detention before, was quite mad at him.  
----------------------------------------  
Their detention was to scrub all the desks in the Transfiguration room without magic. They met each other there at 7:30.  
"Thanks a lot for getting me in trouble James," said Lily as she glared at him.  
"Hey, I wasn't the one that shouted."   
"You knew I'd get fed up."  
"Yeah, everyone needs to have at least one detention."  
"Yeah I'm sorry I don't act like an idiot all the time."  
"Me an idiot? Nope, just the greatest practical joker of all time!"  
"Keep telling yourself that James. You're an idiot if I ever saw one."  
iu"And your heads as red as a fire engine. Now that we're even get scrubbing." He threw her a wet rag, and it her on the head. 87  
  
  
One night  
  
"I still can't sleep. I think I'm going to take a walk, outside and sit by the lake," she thought to herself.  
She sat there by the lake thinking, looking up at the sky. Everything looked so beautiful, so nice, why couldn't her life be as simple as all this?  
She was sitting there for a while and she felt someone put their hands around her waist. She whirled around to be facing, none other then James Potter grinning at her.  
"What ya doing outside this late, Lily," he whispered into her ear."  
She started getting dizzy, trying to push him away. He held onto her tight though.   
In a soft whisper she said, "James, please let me go, please."  
"Shhh," he said, instead of placing a finger to her lips, he lowered his face and kissed her in an amazingly wonderfully sweet kiss, that spinned her head around in circles.  
"So now will you go the dance with me Lily?," he asked her his eyes saying that if she said no his heart would break.  
"Well now that you asked me properly James, yes I will."   
"Good." He then smiled at her, his eyes shining through at her with that twinkle that got her into this mess in the first place.  
Together they headed back up to the common room through the shadows hoping not to get caught. 


End file.
